


forced truth

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry is whammied, Irish is being cruel and David is caught in the middle.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	forced truth

Barry was so thankful it was his day off. He was at his house avoiding people at all cost as his team tried there best to find a way to break the truth curse a witch had placed on him.  
In the first four hours he had confessed that he never loved Iris as anything but a sister, that he was gay and wanted to hide it because he feared the judgment. Iris was pissed and stormed out while everyone else was very accepting. After that he went home to sleep knowing Iris wouldn’t just let it go. Now he was just waiting and singing along to one of his favorite musicals. He hears a knock at the door and looks out the peep hole.  
'shit what is Captain Singh doing here?!’  
He opens the door hesitantly.  
“Barry I know its your day off but I wanted to warn you. There is a meta using some sort of power that forces people to tell only the truth. Seems to be causing a some chaos.”  
“I know”.  
“Really how.”  
“because I was affect” Barry ground out.   
“Oh....how does it work exactly.”  
“Basically you can try not to respond but you’ll be forced to answer anyway. It is always the truth and you can’t trick it by leaving out information or using round about words. Trust me I tried. There is a way to break the abilities hold on you but its something no one is really willing to do.”  
“What is it?”  
“Tell the secret your most afraid of telling to the person the secret affects the most. For example say a male infected cheated on a female and kept it secret and that was the secret he was most afraid for getting out. To break the abilities hold he would have to tell her, he cheated on her.”  
“Oh this could get messy.”  
Barry scoffed “obviously.”  
“Is your secret something you fear?”  
“Yes and please don’t ask anything about it.”  
“Barry”.  
“Fuck not now” Barry muttered.  
“What Iris.”  
“How could you keep the fact your gay from me.”  
David stared at a now furious looking Barry before backing up.  
“Because your a nosey, self righteous, self absorbed bitch who would tell everyone and try and fix me like I’m broken or insert yourself into my personal life even more then you already do” Barry ground out.  
“What the actually fuck Iris! You know I didn’t want anyone to fucking know. It bad enough you, Joe, Cisco and Caitlin know.”  
“Why hide it shamed of your broken disgusting self.”  
Now both David and Barry glared at her.  
“I hide it because I’d only come out if I started dating a man that is worth coming out for.”  
“Oh good so you don’t actually have inappropriate feelings for another man. You can still be fixed.”   
Barry gritted his teeth refusing to correct her.  
“Or do you have feelings for some guy you know you can’t have?”  
“Yes I’m in love with a man who is taken so I’ll never make a move. Damn it Iris leave!”  
“No I want to know the truth. Besides it affects me the most so it’ll break the ability.”  
“It doesn’t affect you the most. It affects the man I love the most. Now leave.”  
“No not until”. She was interrupted by David.  
“Leave or I have you arrest for harassment” David growled.  
“No, Barry tell who is the man your in love with?”  
David was furious at the nerve of Miss West.   
He looks over at Barry look terrified and pained. He was biting his lip hard enough to bleed in an effort not to answer.  
“David Singh” Barry finally stated through gritted teeth.   
David froze and his eyes widen in shock. Barry was carefully avoiding even looking at David.  
“God you really are pathetic Barry. Your married boss. Stop this. You’ll never be with him. Even if he was single.”  
“Leave him alone miss West. You’ve hurt him enough. No one should be force into revealing stuff like that against their will.”  
“Please your defending him. He admitted...”  
“That he was in love with me and that he thought I was still with Rob. Yes I heard, I’m not deaf.”  
She glares at him.  
“You aren’t with Rob?”  
“No we split”.  
“Then at least tell Barry he is being stupid.”  
He sees Barry recoil, he was upset and David knew why. He expected David to be angry.  
“Barry...Barry look at me.”  
Barry hesitantly looks over at David only for David to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.  
“Will you go out with me Barry?” he asks after he pulls away.  
“Y...yes”.   
Iris storms off in disgust.  
Berry looked at David confusion, fear and hope clear in his eyes.  
“I have had feelings for you for a while even before me and Rob split. Never made a move because you were straight and at first I was still with Rob.  
David watched Barry’s eyes flash solid blue for a moment and smirks.  
“Try to lie. Who is the flash.”  
“Joe”.  
David laughed, “looks like the ability faded.”  
“Clearly.”  
David once again kissed Barry which Barry melted into.  
“So why did you come over here just to warn me?” Barry asked after the broke apart.  
David turned red.   
“I was worried about you. I know your a bit on the secretive side given your the flash an all.”  
Barry stared at David in shock.  
“What I’m a detective to you know.”  
“I know just kind of surprised you would randomly bring that up. I had zero doubt you knew. I mean the flash popped up the same week I woke up from a lightening induced coma.”  
“By the way why Red leather?”  
Barry gave a pout.  
“Its tri polymer not leather and its the only thing that wont catch fire when I run. I mean sure I can run in normal clothes some times but if I go to fast the clothes catch on fire. Same if I carry someone.”  
“Huh so you’d...”  
“End up very much naked yeah. Actually that happened once before anyway. A meta who’s had the ability to turn everything she touched into a live bomb accidently touched the emblem on my suit turning the whole suit into a bomb. I had to speed strip to avoid being blown up.”  
“What would you say was the most awkward thing about your powers.”  
“Your asking a man who can vibrate what the most awkward effect of my powers is.”  
David blinked a moment and shutters making Barry chuckle.  
“I don’t know perhaps the zero refractory period” Barry teased.  
Laughing at the obvious brain malfunction that caused.  
“Cruel Barry, very Cruel”.  
Barry shrugged at that and smirked.  
“Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?”  
“Sure”.


End file.
